Determine the prechronic toxicity of scopolamine hydrobromide in F-344 rats and B6C3F1 mice. Two types of tests will beperformed in both rats and mice. Repeated-dose (fourteen day) tests will utilize both dosed-water and gavage routes of administration. Subchronic (thirteen week) tests will utilize either dosed-water or gavage routes of administration.